Welcome to my Insanity, Sempai!
by Pierrot Of Words
Summary: Stein's lost it for good! Spirit's getting sucked in too, and completely failing his rescue mission. They thrash around for life and lust in a pool of Shibusen students' blood. Gore, blood, psychological, weapons, violence, horror, yaoi, fairly gross.


Minute dripping sounds mingled with the sounds of his chuckles. The small surgical blade in his hand shook, but he wasn't scared; his shaking was from the untamed elation which also showed through his face. An impossibly wide grin, his eyes unfocused behind his shining spectacles, smoke from his cigarette surrounding him, somehow almost reflecting the colors of his stained glove. His gloves used to be a neat white but were now stained with crimson, similarly with his stitch-bearing labcoat. One held his cigarette and the other dropped his scalpel to crank the bolt in his head.

"Good ev-en-ing... sempai..." He teased through his uncontrollable giggles and smiling. Indeed, Spirit stood in the doorway of the doctor's labratory with his mouth agape at the carnage around him. Seperated limbs and dissected organs spewed over counters and in wastebins. Blood formed puddles on the floor, and the whole scene, especially the happy meister in a wheely chair in the middle of the room, sickened him to the point he fell back outside and hurled.

The chair in one good push made it's way to the porch, but fell over, skidding along with it's content. The doctor laughed at how silly he was and turned his head, still lying down, to Spirit, who was withdrawing his head from the bush.

"I did it, huh?" Stein babbled, "I let the madness get me... Ehehehehe... The madness is fun... I can do what I like to do now... I can cut up everything... Dissect, experiment, dissect, dissect, learn, cut, cut, cut, cut, learn, dissect, experiment, dissect...! Hehe, I want to do stuff to Sempai too...!"

Spirit tore his horror-filled attention away from Stein inadvisably and rushed into the labratory to... he didn't know what to do, really. He was on the verge of tears and puking again. He should call Shinigami-sama, yes, Shinigami-sama would do what was needed... mirror... mirror...

The door clicked and a chair was thrown to skid into a corner of the room, making a loud bang when it hit the wall. Spirit swiveled around to face the bloodied doctor leaning on the door, removing his stitched labcoat and discarding it in the similar direction to the wheelychair.

"Spirit-sempai... let me do stuff to you too... no, wait, I already used you for my experiments... you're an exhausted specimen... you should be useful though, yes yes yes... there's other kinds of madness... I'm mad... mad... mad... dissect? I did... I... ooh... I know... yeah...." His eyes focused away from empty space onto Spirit, who was taking up stance; his arm was already in a scythe form. But Frank Stein was still Frank Stein, and rushed in and laid his hand on Spirit's chest and sent a wave through his body.

The blade dissovled back into an arm. Stein gave Spirit an insane glare telling Spirit he had won already, give it up. Indeed, Death Scythe found he couldn't turn into a scythe anymore. And that made him defenseless and useless and vunerable. Stein made no hesitation in grasping Spirit's clothes, wiping blood on his jacket and disgusting the poor redhead.

"Stein, snap out of it! How long has the madness had you, Stein?! Frank!" Spirit asked helplessly, dizzy from the soul wave.

"Madness have me? I have madness? I have you?" The babbling man's eyes shone in the dim, smokey room, striking Spirit with mysterious fear. He wasn't sure how the madman's lips met his or why; well, confusion would be granted when dealing with someone who had lost logic and sanity. He only knew that even his lips tasted of blood. Not unusual, since his hands had opened people up and then he had kept smoking. His face was covered in blood, it had gotten into his mouth as well. The only taste conflicting it was the harsh long-term staining of nicotine.

He bit down on Stein's lip desperately, but the madness had overwhelmed him already, he didn't notice pain anymore. No matter what he did Stein wouldn't stop... unless he cut off his limbs. Or killed him. Neither possible without the ability to turn into a Death Scythe. Or the will to harm his insane friend.

Stein collapsed into Spirit with enough force to bring them both down to the floor. Spirit screamed in pain; not just because he hit his head on the floor but because the discarded instrument, the one that had cut open what must have been around 4 shibusen students, was still on the floor right under him and had lodged at an angle into his back. Stein's eyes widened in delight. "A good noise... good... more, Sempai... more good noises..." and he sat up, trailing his bloodied hand through his silvered hair, toting how pleased he was.

The manic pulled the knife out carelessly, leaving the Death Scythe to gasp in hurt. Not stopping for a moment, he raised the instrument above his head; then swang it down, making Spirit flinch his arms up in front of his face protectively. Alas, the blade came much lower and sawed apart his trousers all the way down a leg, then across the other, stripping the clothing off. "Nuiscance nuiscance, Sempai, clothes are!"

Spirit's tension heightened peaklessly every moment. He was still shaking from the wave, whatever Stein had done was stronger than even usual, definately intensified by the madness. He tried to grab away the scalpel, suceeding only in cutting open his hand across the palm. Stein swiped it away at the attempt and started cutting the threads from his own clothing with the tool, making numerous careless cuts along the way. Finally he threw the knife away; it landed square in the wall and lodged itself there.

"Stronger..." Stein chuckled, "The madness made everything stronger! I'm stronger... my desires are stronger... to cut, rend, tear, dissect... and other desires... hahahahah...! Come on, Seeee-mmm-paiiii-! Join me, you're my weapon, right?! You can be mad along with me! We just need to resonate, you know? All my madness will pour into you, hahaha!"

Spirit shook his head weakly. "No, my job, my duty is to stop you from going insane, I can feel you in there still... so come back... fight it... or..." Suddenly, Spirit was struck with a sickening idea. He had to stop the doctor. Either he pulled him out of the madness, or he had to drain it away, right? Pull it out... or... well, what madness could go on if satisfied? That was the vague thought he had, and he felt a compulsion that that was the only way. He wasn't strong enought to fight the insanity anymore, he would just have to sate it. "Alright, let's go for it, show me how far your madness goes, old friend!"

Stein's grin twitched, unable to spread his smile further. He was inately pleased at the compliance; perhaps he knew Spirit too well. Perhaps he knew all along the Death Scythe would come to this sacrificial conclusion. He was known for his ability to read straight through people's souls, after all.

"Don't worry, Spirit Sempai... I'll use every inch of my inhibitioned state for you, heheheh!" The bolt-headed man fell forward startlingly, palms landing far behind Spirit's head and letting him get close enough to let the smears of blood drip from one ace to the other, sickening the redhead. "The madness, it feels more incredible than you yet understand..." His lips met Spirit's with unexpected tenderness, although the impact was probably more intense this way; first Spirit felt the blood drip on him, then he could smell it, then he was tasting it. Repulsive; or it should have been, at least.

Even though he was wholly concentrating, as much as a madman can, on giving Spirit as intense mouth-to-mouth session, he let one hand support him and cranked the bolt in his head steadily, not so offputting for Spirit as the blood, but slightly annoying nonetheless. The slow clicking noises felt like some sort of countdown to doom, and in a way they turned out to be; since the kissing and the cranking stopped at the same time. Their replacement was a none-too-gentle toss around of Spirit onto his face.

Spirit possibly disliked looking at the floor more than watching his 'best-friend'. The blood that had been smeared onto him was no longer 'Steins taste'. Stein wasn't in his mouth anymoe, so it was 'Spirits taste'. It was disgusting. Especially the blood dripping off his cheeks onto the floor. The blood of multiple students. Students like his daughter. He folded his arms and buried his face into the floor. He couldn't look at the blood or think of Maka; or he'd just suffer a thousand times more.

Stein, meanwhile, was having what looked to be the time of his life. His hand's had been cleaner than the rest of him, having removed his reddened gloves previously, but now where equally as dirtied. He wasn't completely sure of why he had pat his hand in his stained clothing until he heard Spirit's brutal yell. He caught onto his body's intentions and took it from there; and pulled his fingers out and then jammed them back in. He muttered, "Tear into bits, rend and disloacte..." and the like, on the verge of doing just so.

Now Spirit felt worse. He had craned his head and looked underneath himself to see what was happening right in time to see Stein's bloody fingers jarr straight into him. He'd obviously never done anything with a man before, he was well know for his womanizing at that, and he had never known the sensation of having anything going UP his ass. Hence when he got his first taste there was nothing but to scream, pardon the ironic term, bloody murder. Then hving no time to even really know what had just happened, it happened again, and again, and again.

Then he felt even more worse. The previous 4 people's blood was joined with a fifth. Stein let out a cry of delight at the new, fresh blood that had started streaming out of Spirit. He had done what he had set out to do, after all; tear, rip, etc. And it suited the rest of his 'desires' too, since it was nice an slick. This wasn't a main point in his scrambled mind, but it was good too. Then again, he wasn't all that ready himself.

Arms looped under legs and the blood rushed to Spirit's head. Stein had, to an extent, picked Spirit up upside down. It was discomforting at best, having a lunatic's face in your privates and your face in his. It didn't matter too much to Spirit though, he couldn't come up with any such thought with his minor delirium and now dizziness.

The insane one dug into the other like a starved man. There was no telligable pattern to his biting of the cushony flesh or the sudden plunges of his toungue, trailing saliva in Spirit's never-before-touched-like-this areas. Spirit was writhing helplessly under the pressure of the blood rushing to his head, and the simple panic. He gasped and choaked, finally having enough of this treatment. Aware of how unprepared he was and how unknowledgeable he was about the action (having never done it, only had it done to him), and even vaguly forming the idea something inside him was stirring dangerously, he clamped his arms around the thighs seemingly upside-down in fornt of him. Firmly hanging now, he tried Stwin on for size.

He found quickly his mouth wasn't big enough. But he forced himself, thinking that was what he was supposed to do, and shoved his throat over the limb. He could barely breath, and he had to determinedly stay there through his gags. He felt like it was in his neck when his lips touched the base. Through all of this Stein was still going at it, barely fazed, not helping or hindering.

The dizziness was getting worse. In a decision he wasn't aware of making, his legs wrapped around Stein's neck and he rolled back, painstakingly pulling his back back to the ground and Stein to come to be overtop of him, finally reacting from being almost choaked. Spirit was dissapointed beyond his own understanding when Stein forced him off in order to sit behind him and stare.

Spirit sat up too, facing away. He turned half-around, looking at Stien with despondance, as if to ask why. Stein watched him blankly at first, but then a grin spread across his face.

"Good..." The madman muttered, "You did it, it worked..."

"What..."

Stein cut him off, grabbbing his waist and pulling him onto his lap. Spirit visably shivered when he felt a hardness pressed against his back, and moaned when his own was touched. Slow fingers stroked and traced over the length, illiciting reaction out of him with ease. Spirit wasn't even thining of how wrong it was anymore that any of this was going on, not even knowing what was going on inside him. A harsh, stank of a breath pervaded his ear and a whisper of scatching words were said in it.

"I've been sending my wavelength of madness into you, infecting you, the whole time, Sempai."

Stein half-panicked... but half-didn't It was clear to see which part had been afflicted, and clearer that the afflicted part was winning him over. The haze he was in didn't accomodate a logical choice to counter it. Finally his decision was completed when a hand passed his head to point his gaze forward to a mirror.

The mirror was what sent him over. Seeing himself in this most disgusting state would have delt a toll in any normal situation, though this wouldn't normally happen. His hair was mussed. His face was flush and burning. His whole self was burning. His privates were being coaxed by his best friend. And his body was daubed in blood, those kid's blood and his own. And now precum was mixing in with some of it. It was him who was disgusting now, one hundred percent. And that was enough to make him scream inside... and on the outside he laughed. It was comparible with Stein's screeches of terrible amusement. Despite how disgusting he was he didn't care while Strein had him this way, and that was the source now of his insanity.

Stein pushed them both forward, pulling Stein's wrists and slamming them against the glass. He knew he was driving the redhead into madness, and that was exactly what he designed this to do. Spirit stared right into the mirror, choking his chuckles at his appearance. "I'm so grooooss... I'm vile... Stein, no, Frank, don't stop, make me suffer through it, drive me even more insane, make me insane for you," He rambled, beleiving he wanted all that.

He knew the doctor was complying when he felt that damp extremity pushing against him with a shaking hand. Silver hair fell over his shoulder along with the pressure of a forhead. Stein was shaking exitedly, happily, as if all had come to fruition. After a proper savoring of the realization of his ambition, he let Spirit have all he asked for, and pushed hadardously.

Spirit groaned with a sigh, as if to say he had been waiting too long. His whole body was shaking in Frank's grip. He was sure every nerve he owned had been set off the high end. Most of all, he loved giving into the uncontrollable series of unrelated thoughts the madness was inflicting while being violated by the person who initialized them.

Stein's first thrust was overboard. Spirit's head smashed into the mirror, making a huge crack in it. Then he relaxed, and thrusted with even more force, making Spirit's head smash part of the mirror, making shards of glass hit the both of them. Neither cared, though. They were insane, after all.

In a huge piece of glass still attached to the frame, Spirit clearly saw himself still, now with the added glass. He could see some of the doctor, too, fully reveling the experiance. And the last thing he really noticed in that piece of mirror was his own horrific face when he suddenly got a surge through him. His mouth hinged open, inadvertently letting him outcry. His eyes shut fiercly, and didn't open again. Stien had the remaining logic to know to repeat the last motion, and Stein cried out even loader.

He got impatiant and jumped to a frantic pace. Spirit melted under the pleasure, his elbows smacked against the creaking mirror's frame. He slid down some, and then reached around and flung the whole piece of furniture aside, bending over to rest of the ground. He began rambling again, urging and pleading and moaned compliments galore. Stien just cackled, knowing fully well all over again that he had gotten to Spirit AND was using him for his own sick, unconsious desires.

His head dug into the cold, tiled floor until he was looking backwards. He could almost see where he was being entered, and he could definately his twitching, needy, unfatomable erection just irking to finish. Spirit watched it curiously, and examined how he could feel the breaths of his panting on his chest. Eventually he felt an eruptious feeling, and next thing he knew his was in the midst of the most intense pleasure Stein had given him yet. The result fluids flowed in two directions; in and out. And then some of the in came out.

He stifled his whimpers in the carpet, letting his legs spread andflop his stomach on the floor when he understood he was being released by his genius friend. The floor burned cold against his uncooled flesh.

"Welcome to my Insanity, sempai." 


End file.
